Spirited Back
by Anime-kitty10
Summary: Chihiro finds the Kohaku River, and starts to go to it every day. One nigh though, she cant take it, and cries for him. Then, he's there. OneShot. Sry for bad summary. Plz read :D


**I own nothing but the horrible storyline!**

**All themes and characters of Spirited Away belong to there rightful owners!**

**Spirited Back~**

Chihiro walks down to the river, her brown hair in tis usual neat ponytail, held up by the worn little hair tie that her friends from the Spirit world had made for her. Bright eyes scan the river: She'd never lost faith in Haku, and today there was something in the way his river moved.

Yeah, his river.

No river can ever die, not really. Sure, the new city had filled it in, but the water never stopped flowing. It made underground tunnels though the hard dirt, and soon it found a way back to the surface, running though the forest of the Spirit World. Chihiro had found it after tracing maps with tired fingers, studying the ways of it for so long and predicting where it would come back to the surface.

She'd been off a few yards, and right as despair was setting into her heart the sixteen year old girl had found him, the light, happy sound of him attracting her to him until she stood in his semi-new bank, amazed laughter finding its way from her weary heart to her lonely lips.

"Haku!!" The girl calls, her voice elated as she runs to the river, letting her backpack fall from her slim shoulders and hit the bank right before she launches herself into the cool water, her arms out as if embracing him. Her joyous laughter had filled the mid day air, and by twilight, she was sitting on the bank, looking out into the quick moving water, her hair dripping onto her shoulders and making her shiver a little.

"Haku...." She whispers, wondering what she could possibly do now that she'd found him. This was him. She'd swam in his river, called to him, chirped like a bird about how she'd been to the swift moving water, but had never seen a sign of the spirit.

Sun had set on that day, and every day she possibly could she was at his river, talking to it as if she would get a response.

Now twenty years of age, Chihiro Rests on the bank, her long legs stretched out to feel the swift current pull at her feet, and she leans back until she laying on the now well-developed bank, arms behind her head and staring up at the raven-feather dark sky.

Her chocolate brown hair is long, and down tonight, resting on her back as she looks into his dark water.

"Haku, I miss you so much....."She says, thinking about all the sweet times with him from ten years ago. God, she missed that.

"Please....I'm so tired of waiting...." She begs, walking to the river's edge and peering into the dark water. Unable to help herself, so weak from ten whole years of nothing, she cries, sinking to her knees in the cold water and letting her salty tears mix with the clear water running around her legs.

"Chihiro..." A soft voice calls her, and she whips around, her mouth a perfect 'o' in surprise.

"Haku!!" She screams, and rushes to him, taking in his slightly new appearance. He'd grown up. His hair was now down to his knees, long and perfectly straight. He now wore a white kimono, and it had blue blossoms embroider into the wide sleeves.

His strong arms warps around her and he pulls her close to him, resting his forehead on hers as they had always.

"Chihiro...." Haku murmurs, his eyes wide in amazement. "How did you get me out...?" He says in wonder, holding her even tighter.

"Get...You out?"" She repeats in shock, and he nods.

"I've been trapped in the river. Somethings been holding me to it, even though I'm free...." He trembles and presses himself closer to her.

"Oh no...." She murmurs afraid that it would take him back, and rests her head on his chest, with him rubbing small circles on her back. Her thoughts are all colored with sharp splashes of shock as she thinks about who's holding her, and she shivers in joy.

"But I'm free. You fixed what ever it was...." He whispers, and Chihiro looks up to give him a big, watery smile.

"I've missed you so much...." She whispers to the elegant water spirit, and he nods and moves so that there sitting on the banks of his river, her between his legs and leaning back on his chest, and him with his arms around her midsection and fingers laced in front of her.

"I've missed you to...." He murmurs, his face in her hair as he breathes her in.

"Please Haku..... Take me back to the Spirit World..." She pleads suddenly. Chihiro just couldn't stand being with out him any longer, not after he was finally back with her, his harms around her, holding her close to him. She could feel the calm, steady thump-thump of his heart.

"W-what?" The man stammers, surprise dancing in his golden eyes. "Why, dearest?" He asks, the little name slipping out, and he feels a rare emotion, shyness. He'd never looked at another woman in the ten years they'd been apart, and right now, he wasn't sure how to handle the brown haired girl in his arms. He just wanted to be with her forever.

"Because I want to be with you. I'm sick of this world anyways." She says shortly, ending all places for argument. The brown haired woman looks up at him, her eyes hard but pleading as they look up at his golden ones.

"You....want to be with me?" He says softly, as if this wasn't proof enough. As if her in his arms, crying for him, swimming in his waters, as if he couldest believe it.

"I love you....." He murmurs, and suddenly he's turned her around for there first kiss, slow and soft as they explore each others lips with there own. After a moment, they pull away, a heavy blush on both Chihiro and Haku's cheeks.

"Take me to your world..." She begs, and he sighs, unable to say no to her, not after ten years.

"Of course..." Haku murmurs, and they kiss one more.

"When?" She demands, and he chuckles softly, the sound vibrating though his chest.

"When ever your ready.... But are you sure....?" He questions again, there foreheads leaning together on instinct. It was so natural, and the feeling of being together, it brought a relief as if they had been in pain. But not anymore, it was like they soothed each other, created a warm glow in each other's soul.

"I'm more then sure." She says. "I want to go. Now." Haku takes in the woman in his arms and takes another kiss, savoring her taste on his lips.

"Ok. Strip." He says, and she blushes and squeaks.

He sighs as a little pink runs into his cheeks as well.

"You know, get out of those clothes. They belong to this would and will make it harder to get you though...." He then pulls off the outer layer of his outfit, handing it to her and then walking to his river to inspect the water as she got out of her clothes.

It was all happing so quickly.... But she felt like she could face all the emotions rushing though her with him by her side, and she walks to the tree line and takes off all her earthly clothes, her pale skin glowing in the moon light before its covered by the top layer of his kimono.

Chihiro leaves her clothes near the shore and tires the large clothing around her with the sash he hands her, the sleeves large on her slim build. She blushes and looks down when she feels his eyes run down her body, and he pulls her to him to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek. The top half of his clothing falls open, exposing his chest to her and making a rush of something she'd never felt before run though her chest.

"Ready?" He asks, and she nods. She really was, and Chihiro felt her courage swell as she looks into his loving, cool eyes. Haku suddenly transforms into a dragon right in front of her eyes, and she looks at the shining pearl scales, reflecting the silver moonlight beautifully. The bright green fur ripples down his long back, and the dragon let out a little rumble, making her think of how a cat would purr. But much more.... dragon-ie.

He offers her his back,wanting her to climb on, and she dose, her arms wrapping around his head and under his chin, holding on tightly.

She lets her lips brush over his ear in a soft kiss, and Haku lets out another dragon-purr, his whole body vibrating under hers, causing her to shake at the feeling of him

In a sudden burst of speed,there off, splashing though his river and going deeper than possible. The woman once known as the girl named Sen wonders if she would die, her lungs begged for air the further in they went, and she clings to Haku's green mane, begging for him to give her the air her body screamed for.

And then, all of the sudden, they burst out of the deep, clear water, on the banks of a new world, one Chihiro knew well.

They were in the Spirit World.

They were home.

Haku lands on the shore and changes back into his human form right under her, causing her to be riding piggy-back on him. He sinks to the ground, her weight not bothering him in the least, but exhaustion made his knees tremble.

His long hair falls into his face as he lays on the cool, moon-lit grass, his chest heaving, stunned at how much strength it took to get them both home.

Chihiro drops to her knee's beside him, worry making her a little frantic.

" Haku!" She cries in alarm, her hands gracing over his pale, smooth chest to his always calm heart beat.

" I'm fine...." He says softly, staring that the moon that hangs over there heads. "Just tired...." And with that statement, the river spirit falls to sleep on the grass, a river running smoothly beside them. The brown haired woman touches his cheeks, feel the dragon cool temperature from him and then just laying beside him, her lungs still taking in air greedily.

She listens to Haku's heart beat beside her ear, and the sound starts to lull her into a relaxed state, but Chihiro stays awake though the night, on the look out for any thing that might mean them harm.

Nothing ever shows up, and she's grateful then the sun hits the trees over them, and Haku stirs, the sun hitting his closed eyelids.

"Chi...." He murmurs, sleepily, opening a golden eyes to take in the one laying at his side, and he suddenly bolts into and upright position, letting out a grunt and clutching his head from the sudden movement.

"I'm so stupid..." He curses himself, realizing he'd slept the whole night away, leaving her totally unprotected.

"Are you ok?" Haku demands, looking her over ans she also sits up, and leaning into her touch when she puts her and on his soft cheek, cupping his face in her hand as his long hair runs over her finger as he leans in suddenly, closing the distance between there lips.

They pull away, Haku leaning there heads together as always, and Chihiro smiles, her eyes dancing in the bright golden sun.

"I love you." The girl once known as Sen whispers.

"I love you too." The boy known as a river spirit whispers back.

**Where did this story come from? :S Idek.... (I don't even know.)**

**anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed :D So random. So sorry. R&R~**

**So, who wants to see that Haku looks like in my story?Go check him out, I'll put the link on my page :D**

**Much love, Anime-Kitty!**


End file.
